


Neil's Birthday Betting Pool

by HonoraryFox



Series: That TFC Sibling AU [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Crack, M/M, One Shot, Sibling AU, Twin AU, Wesninski twins au, basically just crack and an excuse to write a betting pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonoraryFox/pseuds/HonoraryFox
Summary: Nat arrives in January to wish her brother a happy birthday and the Foxes make a new bet. Exactly how old is Neil Josten?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: That TFC Sibling AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147
Collections: Andreil





	Neil's Birthday Betting Pool

**Author's Note:**

> I started a whole thing about how old Neil really is in a gc on Tumblr for this fic. We all got headaches from it.

Neil had been expecting a text, maybe a phone call, from Nat on their birthday. He hadn’t told her that the Foxes thought he was a year older and born in March. It wasn’t the kind of thing that just came up in conversation and it hadn’t seemed important while his sister was in England and didn’t speak to his teammates. It’s not his fault he didn’t know she was on a plane coming to visit him. He should have, looking back, it was a very Nat thing to do considering she broke into training last year.

Andrew opened the door. He didn’t dislike Neil’s twin, he had no strong feeling either way on her, she he regarded her with the same disinterest as he would a blade of grass.

“He’s on the couch.” Andrew said and walked away. Nat rolled her eyes but walked in and closed the door behind her.

“Abram.” Nat dropped onto the couch next to him. She couldn’t get used to calling him Neil and this felt a little too personal to use something that wasn’t real. “Happy birthday.” She threw a small box at Neil who snatched it out of the air without looking. His sister had always aimed for his head and this time was no different.

“Wait. I thought your birthday is March?” Nicky piped up from a pile of homework.

“It is.” Neil said without looking up.

“No it’s not.” Nat wondered if one of those head injuries hit him too hard while they were apart and he had forgotten.

“Yes it is. I’ll be 21 in March.”

“What? No we’ll be-”

“21. In. March.”

“Oh.” Nat smiled. “Yeah. Ok. 21 in March. This is just early cos I have exams then.”

Andrew frowned at them and he did not trust that grin on Nat’s face.

“Anyway. I’m heading to New York tomorrow, just thought I’d come say hi to my baby brother.”

“You are six minutes older.”

“Yes. And six minutes wiser.”

“I hate you.”

“I pretended you were dead to uncle Stuart and the Moriyamas. You’re not allowed to hate me.” Neil glared at Nat. She’d bleached her hair since he last saw her and dyed it several pastel shades. She’d tied it in a braid over her shoulder and was using it to hide a scar on her shoulder that Neil knew was there but couldn’t remember how she’d got it.

“You can’t keep bringing that up to win every argument.”

“I can and I will.”

“Fuck you.” Neil stood and started putting his books into a neat pile. “Let’s go.” Neil jerked his head and Nat took that as her cue to follow.

“I’m driving.”

“Absolutely not. Last time you drove us we almost died.”

“I was 14! Not like you would’ve done any better.”

“I wouldn’t have nearly killed us.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do.”

“Well you know what...” Nat’s voice faded down the hallway and away from the room

“I’m never going to get used to seeing Neil being a brother. That’s just too weird for me.” Nicky said into the void that followed the twins’ departure. “Fond Neil just isn’t... no. That’s wrong.”

“Kevin.” Andrew said. Kevin had been studiously avoiding any part of the conversation since Nat had walked in declaring it was their birthday. He tried to become invisible but Andrew’s eyes bore into him.

“I don’t know anything.”

“Don’t. Lie. To. Me.”

“I don’t know anything for sure. I only ever met him once but... I thought he was younger.”

“I sense a new betting pool.” Nicky grinned and hopped off his seat. He texted Matt to come meet him at the girls room. Andrew, Aaron, and Kevin knew exactly what he was doing and stood to follow him.

“What’s going on?” Matt asked as he left his room.

“Were about to start a new bet.” Nicky grinned.

“What do you want?” Allison greeted when she opened the door.

“Lovely to see you. We’re here to start a new bet.” Allison raised her eyebrow but waved them all inside anyway. Once all the foxes were dispersed throughout the room Nicky clapped his hands together.

“We’ve just been gifted a wonderful new piece of information-”

“Get on with it.” Allison said.

“It’s Neil’s birthday today.”

“No, Neil’s birthday is March.” Matt frowned.

“Nope. We just got a visit from Nat and it is definitely today.”

“She did say they’d be 21 in March.” Aaron added.

“Yes but only _after_ Neil had said that. Did you not hear that tone? He was definitely trying to shut her up. And they’ve gone out. They wouldn’t just go out if it wasn’t true. She even brought him a present!”

“Well it’s not completely surprising. Neil was running from a murderous maniac. I don’t think I’d be using my real birthday either.” Dan said.

“So what’s the bet?” Renee smiled.

“How old is Neil?”

“Easy. 20.” Matt shrugged. “Bet over.”

“No! You guys are such hard work. Nat started to correct him. He said 21 in March and she said ’no we’ll be-’ and then Neil cut her off.” That got everyone’s interest.

“Why didn’t you open with that, Hemmick?” Allison snapped. Renee rolled her eyes but kept running a hand through Allison’s hair.

“So how old is our little boy?” Andrew glared at Nicky.

“Gotta be younger, right? I mean, who would fake having to go back to high school?” Matt said. “I would totally have faked being older to get through high school if I could.”

“Yeah but he didn’t fake being older to skip, he faked being older and still did his senior year.”

“He’s probably just 21 earlier than he told us.” Dan shrugged.

“You guys are no fun.” Nicky pouted.

“I bet he’s secretly 15.” Everyone stared at Andrew. “Would explain his idiocy.” What Andrew hadn’t realised was that he had just opened the floodgates for the most ridiculous bet that the Foxes had ever had.

“He’s secretly 35 and wants to relive his glory days. And with that baby face he must have had plastic surgery.” Allison offered.

"No, he's a 12 year old boy genius aged up like Captain America to infiltrate the college system and report its weaknesses back to an alien race planning to take over the Earth." Matt grinned.

"No, he _is_ the alien race coming to take over Earth and he doesn't have an age that works with our Earth years and that's why he's evasive about it. Nat is totally an alien too."

By then end of it Dan bet on 16, Renee on 22, Aaron stuck with 21 because he couldn’t care any less about this bet, and Kevin refused to participate.

“So how do we confirm this?

~~~

Andrew went straight to the source for the answer. Up on the roof that night he started the truth game again.

“How old is Abram?” Neil blinked. It wasn’t often that Andrew made a distinction between Neil and Abram anymore but he knew why Andrew had. He wouldn’t be worming out of this answer.

“20. Today.”

“Hm. Aaron wins.”

“You bet on my age?”

“Not really, just came up with outlandish theories about how you’re secretly 35 and got plastic surgery to relive your glory days.” Neil wasn’t sure if he choked on his laughter or the cigarette smoke. “Aaron was too boring to participate properly.”

“Ah. I should’ve told Nat sooner.”

“Your sister is… interesting.”

“Oh?”

“She makes you happy.”

“It’s nice having her back. Her and her six minutes of superiority.”

“Good.”

“Are you older than Aaron?”

“I don’t know.” Andrew answered after a beat of silence.

“Lucky.” If Neil planned to text Nat later about helping him make outlandish claims about their age then that was entirely his own business.


End file.
